


just another graceless night

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: enjoltaire week 2017 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Enjoltaire Week 2017, M/M, and im emo about it, its not really mentioned all that much, sort of? i mean thats the au but, theme: roadtrip, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: "We can go wherever,” He says, into the fabric of Grantaire’s hoodie, “Anywhere that isn’t here. And it’s not-- We don’t need to look at this like we’re running away from something, okay? It’s just… A vacation. A roadtrip. It’ll be fun.”“Okay,” Says Grantaire, after a little while. “Okay. Roadtrip. We can do that."





	just another graceless night

Grantaire is, thankfully, at the apartment when Enjolras gets home. He’d been worried that he’d be at the studio, or with Cosette, but his worries seem to have been in vain; Grantaire is sat on the bed, glasses on and staring thoughtfully at the crossword in front of him. 

“Hey,” He breathes, and it’s so much more panicked than he’d have liked, and _ Christ, _ he hates to be the one disturbing the peace like this, especially seeing Grantaire’s grin as soon as he speaks,  _ but-- _ “We need to leave.”

To his credit, Grantaire doesn’t react with panic or anything remotely dramatic; The easy grin becomes something more forced, and his shoulders tense, but that’s all. The shift in the room’s atmosphere is jarring, easy calm melting rapidly into thick, crackling tension.

“Okay,” He ventures, “Okay, first of all, are you alright? Is everyone else--” 

“I’m fine, everyone else is fine.” Enjolras tries to sound as reassuring as possible, but he knows it will be to no avail. The panic is there, in his eyes, and he knows that the minute Grantaire meets his gaze, the game will be up. “Don’t worry about it too much, okay? Combeferre got us a car, we have passports, we can go wherever you like.”

 

Grantaire looks unconvinced, worrying his lower lip between his teeth like he does when he’s concerned, so Enjolras crosses the room and sinks down onto the bed beside him. Unwilling to lie, but just as unwilling to cause any more undue concern, Enjolras settles for resting his head on Grantaire’s shoulder and taking a few deep breaths. 

“We can go wherever,” He says, into the fabric of Grantaire’s hoodie, “Anywhere that isn’t here. We could go down South, see the beaches. Maybe keep going to Spain, if you like. And it’s not-- We don’t need to look at this like we’re running away from something, okay? It’s just… A vacation. A roadtrip. It’ll be fun.”

“Okay,” Says Grantaire, after a little while of just sitting and breathing, “Okay. Roadtrip. We can do that, but we should probably, uh, we should probably start packing.”

He still doesn’t look completely calm, but Enjolras can’t fault him for that; Grantaire doesn’t even know what’s driving them out of the city, and he won’t for a while, if he can help it, so this false-calm is practically a blessing. 

 

Enjolras is caught between professionalism and his love for Grantaire, to put it simply. Logically, he should be out of the country by now, in Prague or in London or  _ wherever  _ until this storm blows over and he can slip back into Paris under the radar; But that would mean leaving Grantaire to a safehouse in the city, or under someone else’s watch, or, more likely, isolated and alone in his flat by his own insistence, and that--

Well, that just won’t do.

“Okay, then. Let’s get packing.” He’s still speaking into Grantaire’s hoodie, but instead of getting up to start the packing, he tilts his head slightly to kiss Grantaire’s neck, and weaves their fingers together.  “You have nothing to worry about. I’ll keep you safe, you know I will.”

Grantaire hums, and turns slightly, so their foreheads are touching. Even now, Enjolras is still caught off guard by how green they are, deep and telling of everything going on in his head.

“It’s not me I’m worried about, E,” He murmurs, sighing softly, “It’s not me in the firing line. I just want you safe, if that means we have to drive to Spain, we’ll drive to Spain.”

 

He tries for a smile, but it appears strained, and forced, and the very opposite of the smiles Enjolras has come to know from Grantaire. The smile he returns isn’t much better.

Grantaire sighs, and Enjolras shifts his weight to better hold him, resting his chin atop his head. 

“Tell me we’ll be okay.” Says Grantaire, softly, after a few minutes of sitting in silence. “It doesn’t have to be true. I just-- I need to hear it.”

Enjolras plants a soft kiss to his head. “We’ll be okay,” He says, and is surprised at how convincing he sounds. “It’s not a lie, R. We’ll be okay. We’ll be back in Paris before Christmas, and everything will be back to normal.”

 The words seem to breathe some life into Grantaire, as he straightens up and lifts their entwined hands and turns them to press a kiss to the back of Enjolras’ hand.

“We’ll be okay,” He repeats back, and Enjolras nods. “Alright, then. You go change, I’ll start packing.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh lordy, okay so i hadn't done much angst this week so i thought hey lets amp it up a little, how bad can it be huh, (the answer: terrible)  
> 1) the general premise of this au is that enjolras is the head of a mob, grantaire has nothing to do with said mob other than being in love with enjolras  
> 2) this was finished at 4am and my will to beta has gone out of the window so pls forgive any typos u see  
> 3) massive thanks to jamie ( lokit5083 / enjamras on tumblr) for handholding all the way thru this fic and creating this au w me  
> 4) the usual stuff, tip ur fic writers w comments/kudos and u can hmu on tumblr @ jehanprouvaiire!


End file.
